


Adrift

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [14]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both have seen too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post _Storm Front_ , but is AU to _Home_. It parallels "Sanctuary" in this series, but is from Malcolm's perspective.

He hides it better now... the losses sustained, the compromises made, the very personal cost of our success. 

Our days are full and he always manages to occupy himself with being busy. But at night the brittle smile shatters... releasing torrents of guilt and failure that overwhelm all satisfaction, dampen any joy. 

I offer all I have to give him... my arms, myself, my love. I can only hold his head about the flood of painful memories, ride out the waves with him, rock him gently into fitful sleep. 

I know all too well the look of a drowning man.


End file.
